Their Secret
by DarkJuliet
Summary: The true reason the Wammy boys want to succeed L. Just for fun


**Juliet: A cute one-shot idea that popped into my head. The real reason that Near, Mello, and Matt want to succeed L. I don't own Death Note, if I did, Beyond would be a far more important character, cuz I loves him. ^^ Shonen-Ai (meaning Boys Love or Yaoi that hasn't grown up yet lol) and Diabetes-Inducing Cuteness. Also, this is an AU, so yeah. R&R.**

**The True Reason of Succession**

The third generation Wammy House boys had a secret. They probably should have gone to Roger Ruvies, the co-founder of Wammy's and their caretaker... but they had decided, unanimously, not too. Even Near, who usually loved being a 'teacher's pet' (as Mello put it) had promised not to tell, without any argument. In their competition with each other, they had all agreed on one thing, that they would never reveal their hidden treasure. And now... their competition became fiercer, as they raced to become L's heir, and eventually, L himself.

They were all so young. Matt was the oldest of the three, and he was only 8. Mello was close behind, at 7 years old, and his 8th birthday was only a few weeks away. Near brought up the trio, having just turned 6 a few days prior.

They rushed through their homework with an eagerness that Roger had never seen before.

"Finished!" Near called, excitedly.

"I'm done too!" Mello announced, seconds after his younger, white-haired companion. Matt held up his paper as well, silently signalling Roger, that, he too, had finished. In fact, Matt had finished awhile ago, but he hadn't said anything and pretended to keep working, until Mello and Near had completed their work as well.

"Good work, boys. You can have the rest of the day off." Roger praised, encouraging the quick work. Glancing at the papers he knew, every answer on each paper was correct. Maybe this generation would get it right...

The boys jumped up and sprinted for the door, Matt picking up small Near and carrying him, piggy-back style. They raced for the old, abandoned church that was sitting on the Wammy House grounds. It hadn't been used in centuries and was hidden deep within a sparse forest. In fact, it had been forgotten by everyone, until Mello had found it one day, exploring in the forest. He had dragged Matt, and Near had followed, curious, clinging to Matt's sleeve and twirling a lock of snowy hair.

Matt and Mello had forced the door open, as they did now, and inside they had found that the church wasn't as forgotten as previously thought.

"Did you get lost?"

For a moment, they had thought it was L, in the church but no... L didn't have such piercing, crimson eyes... and his hair was messier, wilder, than this man's. Matt had pushed Mello and Near behind him,

"Who are you?" He asked, supiscously.

"B. I grew up in Wammy's too." the man had replied.

"B? Backup?"

B had grimaced, in anger, at the name Backup.

"It's Beyond now, Beyond Birthday." He corrected. "And what are you three doing here? Hmm? It's past your safety line, isn't it? That's why I picked this place to stay, because the kids weren't allowed more than 15 ft. from the House."

"I wanted to see what was in the woods!" Mello called, stepping forward. Near hid behind Matt, holding his plastic robot close.

"Are your eyes _really_ that color?"

"Yep. I was born with them this color."

"Do you see everything in red?"

Beyond laughed, maybe these kids weren't so bad...

After that, they had hurried to visit Beyond everyday, promising each other and him, that they would stay silent and wouldn't tell Roger or anyone else where he was. They quickly grew to love Beyond more than they loved Roger, which was saying something, as Roger was the only "family" they knew. Beyond was just as attatched to the young children.

"Alright boys, your homework today is very simple. I just want you to tell me something. Why do you all want to be L's successors?"

"That way I can marry Beyond Birthday!" Near exclaimed. Roger deadpanned.

"No! I'm going to become L and marry B!" Mello argued, pushing Near.

"Why can't we all be L and get married to B?" Matt asked his companions.

"Yeah! Roger can we all marry Beyond?" Mello demanded, staring up at Roger, intently.

The three went silent and waited.

"No, none of you can marry Beyond Birthday!" He replied, shaking his head. Their happy expressions fell.

"Why not?" Near asked, confused.

"Because he's a murdering, psycho, sociopath who's in prison for life!"

"So? Why can't we marry him? Charles Manson could get married." Mello pointed out.

"He's too old."

"Then we'll wait to we're older too." Matt added.

"He's a man."

"That's homophobic, and discrimination is wrong." Near said, innocently.

"No! None of you are marrying Beyond Birthday and that's final."

The boys went silent and for a moment, Roger thought the subject was dropped.

"Well, _I'm_ gonna marry Beyond anyway, so pplllbbbtttt~~!" Mello announced.

"Yeah, me and Matt too!" Near agreed, nodding his head, and looping his arm through Matt's.

Roger banged his head on his desk, wondering where he had gone wrong this time.


End file.
